Safety
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Takes place in 6.9 No Way Out. Daryl is trying to get back to Alexandria as fast as he can when the herd broke off to make sure that the town is safe but more importantly to make sure Beth is safe


**Random thought I had after I watched the mid-season finale and then watched the rest of the show**

 **No Beta so I apologize if there are any mistakes**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

Daryl tapped the steering wheel impatiently. He was anxious to get back to Alexandria since he didn't know if there was anything bad happening in their Safe Zone but he had a bad feeling, especially after meeting Negan and his group on the road back to Alexandria.

But most of all, he was worried about his blonde spitfire.

Beth had been in Alexandria when he left with Sasha and Abraham. They hadn't said goodbye but neither of them did anymore. They hated goodbyes. But they did kiss, passionately, before he left and now he was wishing that electricity was still up so he could call his girl and make sure she was safe.

But what he saw when they were approaching the gate of Alexandria had his heart dropping in his chest.

There were Walkers everywhere and Daryl could see the hole in the wall. He sped up a little, slowing down as they neared the gate.

"We need to get someon' to open the gate," he said to Abraham and Sasha after noticing that no one was standing watch. They both nodded and grabbed their guns, getting ready to get out.

He stopped the truck right outside the gate and waited for Abraham and Sasha to find someone to open. He saw them climb up and heard their guns going off on top of the truck. A few moments later the gate was opening and he drove over to where Maggie and another girl were on top of the watch post, Glenn standing nearby them.

Glenn jumped into the truck while Sasha and Abraham helped Maggie down, slamming the door before any Walkers could get to him.

Neither Daryl nor Glenn knew what was going on right now but they both agreed they needed to find a way to get rid of the Walkers. Though he was figuring out a way to get rid of the Walkers, his mind was still on Beth and where she was.

They drove in silence to the lake, as Daryl backed up and jumped out, giving room to Glenn, Sasha, Abraham, Maggie and the girl to fit across the seat while he released the gasoline into the lake in the middle of town, waiting for there to be enough gasoline in the lake to make a big enough fire.

Climbing the side of the truck quickly, Glenn drove a little ways from the lake until Daryl tapped the top of the truck to make him stop. He raised the RPG to his shoulder and fired into the lake. A large explosion ensued and like clockwork, all the Walkers were much more interested in the large light then the humans around them.

Daryl watched as the Walkers just walked into the fiery water and burn to nothing. He could see groups of people following the Walkers and killing them as they stumbled away.

But Daryl didn't see the one person he _wanted_ to see.

Beth.

Everyone climbed out of the truck and began following Rick's lead with killing the Walkers. Daryl climbed down just as Glenn climbed out the truck.

"Have you seen Beth," was out of Daryl's mouth before he could think about it.

Glenn looked around but when his face didn't show any recognition, Daryl's heart dropped in his chest.

"I . . . I don't."

They both looked around some more for her but still didn't see her and Daryl let out a growl in frustration and worry.

Whipping out his knife and not caring about the remaining Walkers that were walking around he decided he was going to find his girl.

"Beth!"

He killed any walker in his way, passing by other people killing the straggling Walkers.

"Beth!"

Daryl was getting frantic now, looking left and right and stabbing any Walkers that got in my way. He spun around in circles, looking for his girl.

"BETH!"

In the distance he could hear a voice and he immediately turned toward it. He could see one person breaking from the group and running toward him as fast as they could.

Daryl knew who it was without even seeing the face clearly.

He began running toward the shape in the distant, lit up by the light of the fire. Soon they were right in front of each other and he was never gladder to see her coming toward him.

Beth jumped into his arms and he pulled her tightly against his body.

"You're alright," she said breathlessly in his ear, the relief heavy in her tone.

Daryl held her close to him, nuzzling his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. He pulled away, remembering that they were surrounded by walkers.

"No one knew where you were and I thought maybe you get caught by walkers trying to defend someone."

She shook her head and jerked her head toward the group of their family slowly making their way toward the pair.

"They grabbed me and pulled me inside as soon as we all knew there had been a breach. We went to the second floor and watched out the window to see if we could see anyone still out there. I was watching for you, watching to make sure you came home safely. But once we saw Rick and Michonne making a stand we ran out there to help them too."

He began kissing all over her neck and held her tighter.

"I was so scared. I wanted to come back to you before but I couldn't. We were trying to lead the herd further away from Alexandria but a part of it broke off."

He looked around and saw just a few straggling Walkers remaining.

"Looks like most of em' are taken care of. "

While Daryl glanced around to see what other Walkers were still around, Beth ran her hands up and down his chest and arms, looking for any wounds. She sighed in relief when she didn't find any and hugged him to her again.

"I was so scared," she murmured.

He rested his chin against the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"Me too," he murmured.

They broke apart and Daryl began walking toward their group, Aaron and Eric stopping to meet them while everyone else continued. They both stood there, their arms wrapped around each other and grinning widely as Beth and Daryl made their way to them.

"Glad you're still alive," Aaron teased him as they stopped.

Daryl rolled his eyes and reached out to shake Aaron and then Eric's hand.

"Thanks . . . for keepin' her safe."

Eric waved his hand in only a way a gay man could.

"We would have kept an eye on her regardless. I am glad you're back though," he started in a teasing voice," I think she missed you."

Beth's face started to get red and Daryl looked at her from the corner of his eye, smiling on the inside.

"Yeah she kept pacing the floor and going to every window she could looking for you," Aaron continued.

Beth went even redder then before and she ducked her head to hide her face away. Daryl's fingers slipped under her shirt on her back as he stroked the soft skin, letting her know that it was ok and not to be embarrassed. When he heard some people talking and yelling behind him, both Daryl and Beth turned to look and see what was going on.

Rick was running back to Denise's house with everyone following closely. Beth cocked her head to the side as they watched everyone running.

"We should find out what's going on," Beth said softly and Daryl nodded.

They waved goodbye to Aaron and Eric before following everyone into Denise's house to find out what happened. As soon as they walked in the door they both gasped in horror.

Carl was lying on a table, blood dripping down from his eye while Denise was cleaning it and getting ready to stitch it up.

"Oh my . . ." Beth started to say but she didn't continue.

They both walked in and were immediately greeted by Maggie and Glenn who both hugged Beth before they all looked at Carl being stitched up, Rick right next to his bed and Michonne right beside him.

Everyone walked up to Rick and Daryl cleared his throat to get the other man's attention. Rick looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"What do you want us to do Rick?"

He wiped away the tears in his eyes before looking at his family surrounding him.

"We need to clear the streets of any Walkers and find anyone who is injured and or still alive. If they're bitten, you know what to do."

Everyone nodded and headed out the house.

"If we split up we can cover more ground. Split up in pairs and let's get this place taken care of," Maggie said and everyone nodded.

Daryl grabbed Beth's elbow and steered her in one direction while she unsheathed her knife.

"You just assume I was to be your partner?" she asked in a teasing voice.

He flashed her a look and kept walking. The two stabbed any Walkers that passed but didn't find a lot of people who were just injured. Most of the people they found were eaten or just bitten, which Daryl took care of those ones.

He and Beth quickly made their way through the city, killing Walkers and putting down anyone that they couldn't save. As soon as everyone met back up in front of Denise's house and they were sure everyone was taken care of, Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and began dragging her back to their house while she giggled behind him.

"A little impatient Mr. Dixon?"

He didn't respond to her and continued to drag her behind him until they were inside the house and going up the stairs to the shower. He suddenly stopped and pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, pinning her arms next to her head by her wrists.

She arched her chest into his and met him kiss for kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. She pulled her wrists out of his hold and wrapped them around his neck. His hands slid slowly down her waist to her ass and he gripped it tightly. Suddenly he picked her up and held her small body above his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight. He continued walking toward the bathroom and used one large arm to hold her up while he swung open the door and walked inside before shutting the door and locking it.

Daryl set her on the counter, pulling away reluctantly to start the shower and warm up the water. He moved back to her, pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor. She shoved the vest off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt until it fell on top of the vest.

She ran her hands over his shoulder and down his back when she felt the sticky warm liquid on his upper left shoulder. Tugging him in one way she was able to see the large knife wound on his shoulder.

"You are injured!" she exclaimed, trying to jump off the counter to get some bandages.

Daryl snagged her waist and kept her on the counter.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"It needs to be cleaned!" she argued, trying again to wriggle past him.

"It'll be cleaned in the shower."

"Daryl," Beth sighed, meeting his gaze.

He cupped her cheek and placed their foreheads together.

"Take a shower with me Beth."

She bit her lip and then nodded.

He began unbuttoning her pants and pulled her off the counter, kneeling on the floor to tug them down her body. He leaned forward and kissed all over her hip, tugging down her underwear down slowly.

He stood back up and kissed her, turning her head to kiss her deeper. Her hands fumbled with his belt, pulling it out of the loops and then undoing the button and lowering the zipper. She pushed down his pants and he kicked them off before dragging her toward the heated up shower.

Beth stepped in first while Daryl followed and closed the curtain behind him.

She sighed as the hot water hit her skin and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms came around her shoulders and he pulled her tight against his chest.

"I was scared I wasn't going to see you again," she whispered in the skin of his chest.

Daryl tugged her close and buried his nose in her hair.

"Me too."

The words were so soft she almost missed them but she heard them anyway. They held each other tightly together as the water cascaded down on them. They finally pulled away and took turns getting soaked by the water and washing their hair. It wasn't until Beth was facing the spray of the water that Daryl made his move.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his body and began kissing her neck slowly.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't reply, but continued to kiss her neck and shoulder area. His hands slid up from her waist to cup her perky breasts, pinching and fondling her nipples. She leaned back in his chest and arched into his touch, letting out a low moan.

His beard scraped across her skin as his lips traveled down her shoulder and back up her neck. He bit down on her neck and she let out a gasp.

"I want you," he told her in a raspy voice.

Beth didn't respond but flipped in his arms, throwing her arms up over his shoulders and kissing him deeply. He groaned into her mouth and gripped her hips to pull her tighter against him. They continued to kiss, the shower raining down on Beth's back as she twisted her fingers in Daryl's wet hair.

Daryl spun Beth around so that it was her back to the wall and took two steps, pushing her up against the wall. She gasped as the cold shower wall hit her bare, overheated skin but continued to kiss him back, meeting him kiss for kiss. His shoved his tongue into her mouth, twisting it around her own before pulling back to stare at her.

Without taking his eyes off hers, his hands slid up to cup her breasts, pinching the nipples before traveling his right hand lower down her body and sliding into her wet curls and sliding over her hot, wet flesh.

"So wet already?"

"Daryl," she whimpered, her hips bucking up to feel more of his fingers.

His middle finger rubbed her clit around in slow circles, his left hand still gripping her breast while he leaned down and began sucking random parts on her neck. His finger slipped into her heat, sinking deep inside her. Her back arched off the wall before she leaned back into it. Her right hand snuck down while he focused on kissing her neck and sucking on the skin there until her hand was gripping his cock. He pulled his mouth from her neck and groaned at her hand going up and down his length so he began to thrust his finger in and out of her, slipping in his pointer and ring finger to increase the pleasure, to match her pace.

"Daryl, please," she panted, moving her hand faster and tugging his hair roughly.

He growled and pulled his fingers out of her and gripping her hips tightly to walk back two steps backward before spinning her around.

"Bend over," he demanded, keeping a tight grip on her hips.

She immediately bent over, resting her hands on the tiled wall. She turned her head to look back at him, biting her lower lip and her soft, wide blue eyes meeting his dark, wild blue eyes. Without taking his eyes off hers, he slid his right hand between their bodies and run at her wet entrance. She moaned when he sunk two fingers inside her and began pumping them slowly. After a few moments of stroking inside her hot pussy, Daryl pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock, stroking the tip of it on her clit, hearing Beth begin to pant, knowing that he was so close to entering her but it wasn't enough.

Finally he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust in completely with no hesitation. Beth let out a squeak that was followed by a loud moan as her body adjusted to his length and her hands fisted against the wall.

"Always so fucking tight," he groaned as he seated himself deep inside her.

He leaned forward and kissed a line down from the back of her neck to the middle of her spine. He didn't start to move his hips yet, wanting her to get used to him inside her again while he kissed her softly. When she pushed back against him, he knew she was ready to go. Keeping his hands tight on her waist, he straightened his back and pulled his cock all the way out of her, leaving only the tip inside before thrusting all the way in. He began a slow pace, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting all the way back in, before he pace began to increase in speed and intensity.

"Faster, Daryl, please," she pleaded, her hands staying on the wall and her head dropped down while she panted and moaned.

"As you wish," was all he said.

His grip on her hips tightened to the point he knew she would have bruises there in the morning as he began to thrust faster and faster into her body, hearing and loving the way Beth's breath quickened and her moaning got louder and louder. He could still feel the hot water of the shower beat against his back but it only made everything hotter.

He kept up the pounding pace, hearing their bodies slap together, Beth moaning and panting his name among other muttered words and his own breath come out in puffs and groans.

Letting go of her hips, he slid his left hand up toward her chest and began to pinch and tug her nipple while he slid his right hand underneath her and began to rub circles on her clit.

"Come on, baby," he told her in a deep, husky.

She whimpered and began pushing back against him as much as she could while he still continued to thrust hard and fast into her.

She began chanting his name, her head thrashing back and forth, her knuckles turning white since they were clenched so tightly.

It was only a few moments before Daryl felt her pussy clench tightly around him, her back arching and she flipped her head sideways to stare at him. He could barely see the blue in her eyes, her pupils blown wide in pleasure.

Clenching his jaw, he gave a few more hard, deep thrusts before he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was coming inside of her, his cock pulsing with every stream of cum shooting into her body.

Daryl bent over Beth's back, kissing her shoulder softly but not removing himself from her.

"I love you," he told her in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I love you too," she replied, sighing in contentment and placing one hand on his arm.

They stayed like that, the water slowly getting cooler as their heartbeats calm down and breathing slowed. He slowly pulled himself out of her body and stood up, keeping his arms tight around her waist. She leaned back against him and he kissed her cheek.

"Let's get dried off and in bed. It's been a day."

She nodded and they both rinsed under the water one more time before he shut off the water and they climbed out, drying off quickly.

Beth reached under the sink and grabbed some bandages and some ointment. She turned to look at him and saw the "not gonna happen" look on his face and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Either in here or the bedroom, you pick but I'm cleaning and putting something over that so it doesn't get infected or worse."

They stared at each other for a minute but he sighed in defeat and put on his pants and vest, handing her his button down shirt and watching her button only a few of the buttons before gathering her own clothing. They walked over to their room and shut the door, leaving it unlocked in case they needed to run. Beth tossed her clothes to the floor and climbed up on the bed, watching him shed off his vest and climb up after her. She kneeled behind him and squeezed out some ointment and began rubbing on his wound slowly.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know. Probably build up the wall again, put better defenses around. Rick will probably want to wait to make sure Carl is ok before we make any decisions."

"I think he'll be ok," she replied, rubbing the ointment in a little more before lifting the bandages, "he's hard headed like the rest of this family."

Daryl snorted and shook his head.

"Not all of us are hard headed."

"I actually think they are. Ask anyone," she giggled behind him and held the bandage over his wound while taping it down to make it stay.

"There, you're all set."

He turned around and pulled her into his lap sideways, burying his nose in the top of her hair, kissing her crown softly.

"We're going to be ok," he told her in a soft voice.

"I know we will. We have Daryl Dixon to protect us."

He could feel her grin against his chest and he smiled in response.

"Let's get some rest. We'll meet up with everyone in the morning."

She nodded and they both crawled under the covers and Beth nuzzled herself into his arms.

"Love you, Dixon."

"Love you too, Greene. Now get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," she giggled, getting closer to him. His arms held her waist tight against him and buried his face in her neck.

"Weird girl."

She didn't respond to him but he could feel her kiss his chest before they both feel into an easy sleep.


End file.
